1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting a block on a heat transfer device, and more particularly, for proper placement of the block over the heat transfer device to increase thermal transfer between an electronic component and heat transfer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, removing heat generated from electronic components is a primary concern particularly when electronic components are located in enclosures with poor to little ventilation. Failure to remove excess heat results in malfunction of the electronic component. By attaching a heat transfer device to an electronic component, the device will transfer thermal energy away from the electronic component. A heat transfer device can consist of a simple piece of metal or a cold plate. Fans used in conjunction with metal heat transfer devices circulate hot air away from the electronic component. A cold plate heat transfer device consists of a pair of hoses and an inlet and outlet tube which allows liquid coolant to pass through it. As hot air is transferred from the electronic component through the base of the cold plate, liquid coolant entering an inlet valve of the cold plate removes the hot air and passes it through an outlet valve. Liquid coolant is applied to the cold plate through a hose attached to the inlet valve. Likewise, an additional hose is connected to the outlet valve for removing the liquid coolant from the cold plate. In either type of heat transfer device used, it is critical that sufficient pressure is applied the heat transfer device to ensure adequate contact with the electronic component.
Prior art heat sink assemblies disclose a number of ways of forcing a heat transfer device against an electronic component to ensure sufficient contact and pressure. To provide for adequate contact and pressure between the electronic component and a heat transfer device, a clamping mechanism applies a downward force that forces the heat transfer device against the electronic component.
An example of such a heat sink assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,188 to Chen. The Chen patent discloses two contact members that engage with each other and are moveable over the surface of the heat transfer device. Each contact member has a bolt and arm to facilitate moving the contact members against each other. As the two contact members engage one another, a downward force is applied against the heat sink, which applies a force against the electronic component and establishes contact between the heat sink and the electronic component. The dialing of the bolts is time consuming and may not reliably ensure sufficient contact during mass production of heat sink assemblies. Therefore, what is needed is a heat sink assembly that can distribute sufficient force across a heatsink to a localized position of the electronic component reliably and in a timely manner for mass production. Particularly when localized regions of the electronic component generate more heat than other regions.